Mudança de Nome
by Clenery Aingremont
Summary: Rox Weasley não era o único a querer trocar de nome


— Eu quero dar uma notícia.

Rox levantou-se da cadeira para que todos pudessem vê-lo. Estavam nos jardins tendo um dos almoços clássicos de domingo n'A Toca.

— A partir de hoje, por decisão do Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia, eu me chamo Roxmillian Weasley e não Roxanne — ele disse, sem poder conter o enorme sorriso no rosto.

Fred puxou os aplausos para o irmão.

— Isso é incrível, Rox! — exclamou Dominique.

— Eles vão notificar Hogwarts, então o meu nome vai mudar nos registros também — ele disse.

— Tá, Roxmillian, me passa o sal — James brincou.

Em resposta, Rox jogou o saleiro na direção do rosto do primo, que pegou sem dificuldades por causa dos treinamentos de quadribol.

— Valeu, Roxmillian.

— Você podia ter pedido nossas opiniões — a vó Molly comentou.

— Vocês escolheram o meu nome uma vez e eu odiei — respondeu Rox, bem humorado.

— Nunca encontraremos dois Roxmillian no mesmo espaço — comentou Alice.

Ele sabia que era Alice por causa do anel rosa. Era o código que tinham combinado para que ninguém acabasse cometendo um misgender, ou seja, confundisse os seus pronomes.

Albus era calado na maior parte do tempo, então ninguém estranhou o seu silêncio durante o almoço. A verdade é que as coisas em casa estavam difíceis desde a última discussão que teve com seu pai.

— Al! — Rose entrou no seu quarto sem bater.

Ele tentou esconder o livro de suas vistas, mas tinha sido tarde demais.

— É pornô! — ele exclamou assim que ela arrancou-o de suas mãos.

— "Severus Snape: santo ou canalha?" — a prima leu o título do livro em voz alta — Está lendo Rita Skeeter? Mesmo sabendo das coisas que ela...?

Albus levantou-se da cama e fechou a porta para que pudessem conversar sem medo de serem escutados por seus pais.

— Lembra do livro do Dumbledore? — ele perguntou — Aconteceu que várias coisas que ela disse eram de fato verdade! A ligação dele com Grindelwald! A morte de Ariana! A briga com Aberforth!

— E várias eram mentiras! Ou você acha que ele era pedófilo porque era gay? — Rose levantou uma sobrancelha, questionando-o.

Ele puxou o livro de suas mãos, tentando ignorá-la. Antes que ela pudesse dizer algo, ele virou-se para ela.

— Sabia que ele criou feitiços obscuros? Que ele era um Comensal da Morte, braço direito de Voldemort? Que ele era espião duplo? Que ele foi o responsável pela morte dos meus avós?

Ela ficou quieta, aproximando-se para sentar na cama com ele.

— Al, a gente nem sabe se isso é verdade — Rose disse.

— Ele mentiu pra mim... Disse que eu tinha o nome de dois grandes diretores de Hogwarts — ele quase cuspiu quando disse "grandes" — Snape deixou que alunos fossem torturados!

— Ele precisava fazer o jogo duplo...

— Teria se saído muito bem se papai tivesse morrido, não acha?

Albus jogou o livro fechado em cima da cama.

Sua mãe encontrou o livro um tempo depois e foi assim que aconteceu a discussão entre pai e filho.

Ele só sabia de uma coisa: não queria ter o nome daquele homem.

Quando Rox foi até a cozinha pegar um bolo que sua mãe tinha levado, ele aproveitou a chance para ir atrás do primo.

— Hey, Rox, parabéns! Fico feliz por você! — cumprimentou-o, enquanto pegava um pedaço de pudim.

— Valeu, cara — Rox deixou o bolo no balcão para falar com ele — Vou começar um novo tratamento no St Mungos. Deve ser mais eficiente do que o dos trouxas, né?

— Provavelmente. Vem cá, foi muita burocracia pra mudar de nome?

— Eu fui lá no DELM e entrei com o processo.

— Sim, eu sei, mas eles exigiram muitos documentos? Tipo, eu sei que no mundo trouxa você pode mudar de nome mesmo sem se assumir transgênero.

Rox sentou-se no balcão, o que era difícil por sua estatura baixa, mas já estava acostumado.

— Por constrangimento — ele disse — Quer tirar o Severus e ficar só com Albus?

Não perguntou como ele sabia, porque tinha sido bem óbvio.

— Eu não sei se vou pôr outro nome ou só tirar — respondeu Albus — Tipo, eu não tenho problema com Albus, apesar de algumas coisas que a gente fica sabendo.

— Eu não acredito até hoje que a tia Ginny só deu um nome e foi Luna — Rox negou com a cabeça — Ela gostava de Sirius e entendia como esses nomes eram importantes pro tio Harry, mas... Albus Severus? Podia ter deixado ela te dar o nome.

— Quando eu era criança, James dizia que eu era adotado e que deviam me odiar muito pra me dar esses nomes — disse Al.

Eles tiveram uma infância conturbada, mas se entenderam depois que ele se assumiu. James tinha se tornado um irmão super protetor.

— Acho que isso passou pela cabeça de muitas pessoas — Rox brincou.

Ele desceu do balcão, ao escutar o seu nome ser chamado, sem poder evitar dar um largo sorriso.

— Boa sorte, Al — ele desejou-lhe, antes de sair com o bolo em mãos.

É, ele precisaria de sorte para decidir qual seria o seu novo nome.

— Por que para vocês pareceu tão fácil?  
Alice riu.

Eles estavam deitados no jardim. Depois do almoço, os adultos se reuniam na sala e os adolescentes se espalhavam. Apesar de Alice ser uma Longbottom, ela era tão bem vinda na casa quanto os gêmeos Scamander, Teddy e até seu irmão Frank, que não aparecia muito por lá. Scorpius não era muito, mas aparecia de vez em quando por causa de Al e Rose.

— Foi fácil porque eu gostava de Alec — ela disse — Me lembra...

— Não diga Crepúsculo.

Ela voltou a rir de sua careta.

— Eu sou dois personagens de Crepúsculo em uma única pessoa — ela disse mesmo assim — E Rox tinha a questão sentimental do Fred ter dado o apelido, e querer que a família se acostumasse mais rápido, apesar de não ser obrigação dele.

— O que você acha que combina com Albus? — ele perguntou.

— Sem mais homenagens, o que acha? Sua família parece gostar muito delas.

Não podia discordar.

— Eu gosto da ideia de só ter um nome, mas um segundo nome traz uma imponência — ele comentou.

— E um sonserino nunca pode negar a imponência — Alice provocou-o.

Albus viu Rose aproximar-se deles com uma cara mal humorada. Sua prima era muito ciumenta e possessiva em relação a amizade deles.

— O que acha, Rose? — Alice virou-se para ela — Albus quer mudar de nome.

— Você não continua com essa ideia, não é? — ela virou-se para o primo, quase que implorando que ele esquecesse daquilo.

— Claro que continuo — ele retrucou.

— Quais nomes você gosta? — Alice perguntou a ele.

— Alec.

Pôde ver o rosto dela corar antes que lhe desse um tapa no ombro. Tinha feito de propósito.

— Eu posso dar algumas sugestões literárias — Rose rendeu-se, apenas porque não queria ficar afastada do amigo — Edmund, Peter...

— Nada de Peter! — Albus exclamou.

Ela levou apenas meio segundo para perceber o que tinha dito.

— É, nada de Peter — concordou.

— Albus Edmund Potter — Alice disse em voz alta.

— Albus Perseu Potter — disse Rose.

— Perseu lembra o tio Percy...

A careta dele e as gargalhadas delas puderam ser percebidas à distância.

— Albus Regulus Potter. Aí você faz par com o Jay — disse Rose, algum tempo depois.

— Bom, ele se arrependeu do que fez e tentou consertar as coisas — resmungou Albus.

— Snape também — a sua prima tentou defendê-lo.

— Uma redenção tão linda que fiquei até comovido — sua voz pingou de sarcasmo.

— Você já decidiu? — Alice perguntou.

— Eu gosto de Regulus, gosto de Rubeus também, acho que Cedric ficaria estranho — ele disse.

— Se quisesse mudar o nome todo poderia mudar pra Bryan, era o nome mais normal de Dumbledore — ela disse.

Ele pensou nisso por alguns minutos.

— Não, eu gosto de Albus. Quem sabe Bryan fique pro nosso filho — brincou.

Alice corou de novo e levantou-se da grama, afastando-se deles em direção à casa.

— Se organiza, Albus Regulus Potter — disse Rose, fingindo seriedade.

Que Hagrid o perdoasse, mas Regulus caía muito bem nele.


End file.
